


Rain, Siren & Angelica

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: COVID-19纪实文学March 2020
Relationships: America/England, 英米





	Rain, Siren & Angelica

三月二十七日晚上，美国开车送英国去肯尼迪机场。

英国已经在纽约住了两星期——原本ziwahu是一次例行公事的公务来访，虽然意有所指地安排在白色情人节那天，却只是问心无愧地谈谈贸易、外交和疫情。然而会谈一结束，他就在手机上看到总统先生宣布针对欧洲的旅行禁令范围扩大到了英国，还有一封来自领事馆的邮件：原定今夜来接他的班机由于这一突发状况无法着陆，需要额外申请审批，让他再等一到两天时间。外交官为他订好了酒店，一家半岛或丽思卡尔顿，他没在意，毕竟他在纽约从不住酒店。打电话退掉房间后，他把前来接他的司机也打发走了——“我有私人安排。”他这样说。

他要求美国将他带回了公寓。美国在曼哈顿有许多公寓，英国最熟悉的一间在上东区，装潢得犹如菲茨杰拉德小说中的布景，美国整一百年前就住在那里——青春年少、仍是中学生外貌的国家意识体，在禁酒令的年代偷偷饮酒，身姿颤抖着侧卧在地毯上，用醉得酡红的面颊贴上他年长情人腕上冰凉的表盘，微微张合的嘴唇若有若无触及英国的手指，轻轻一碰就分开，再一碰，再分开。美国热衷一切物质享受，心理的或生理的、消费主义的或情欲的，这些概念于他而言是同一回事——他购置了无数房屋，纽约的公寓，长岛的别墅，赌城的酒店，中西部小镇山脉环绕、落日宁静的度假村，与工作时佯装出的清教主义的节制不同，他总在里面对着游戏机或香槟塔醉生梦死；然而美国又喜新厌旧，住得腻了就丢掉，眼睛与记忆停留在某物的时长不会久于他一触即分的嘴唇。

美国如今居住的这间公寓是全新的，落成于仅仅四年前，是扎哈・哈迪德留在曼哈顿岛上的遗作，一开盘就炙手可热，美国当即花五千万购买了顶层的五居室套房，这位建筑师生前最珍爱的作品之一。英国有时觉得，除非艺术可以用金钱衡量，否则美国不懂艺术。美国懂收藏，他在上东区的公寓门口拥有美轮美奂的大都会和古根海姆博物馆，他也时常举办无名艺术家的小型展会，但美国梦中关于美的一切都是金钱的美——这间新公寓坐落在西二十八街，英国有时搭地铁过来会乘至三十四街，走出老鼠横行的车站便是自居世界中心的海诺德广场，十字路口四角分别矗立着梅西百货、H&M、GAP和维秘，摇摇欲坠地支撑起那个曾眼神发亮地谈论未来的孩子越发无法自圆其说的美国梦。四个商标，四张巨大的招牌，四场诱人的虚妄，分别象征着藏污纳垢的楼梯间里刻意显露的珠光宝气，最低成本的时尚与运动，被凝视塑造而成的性……是的，被凝视塑造而成的性，那是被他亲手塑造而成的美国。

三月十五日，一个仿佛再寻常不过的星期六，美国在公寓客厅里那扇干净簇新、能俯瞰整个切尔西西区夜景的落地窗上支撑起年仅十九岁的身体，腰腹之下情潮未褪，面颊就已换上情窦初开的懵懂，目光闪烁、音调模糊地问他：“你喜欢纽约吗？

“谈不上喜欢或不喜欢。每次来都是为了开会或偷情，太匆忙了。在更久远的年代里也没有什么好的记忆，远比不上费城和波士顿令人眷恋。”他注视着楼下人流熙攘的酒吧和餐厅，淡淡地说，“你看，历史教给我们为数不多的事情之一就是人在大祸临头前从不知道怕死。”

“州政府明天会下居家令。”美国循着他的视线看过去，漠不关心似的应道，“跟加州比太晚了。我看了几场科莫的发布会，他过于坚持人该为自己的命运负责——有点儿像他的父亲。他父亲做州长时，纽约在艾滋病流行时也应对得很糟糕。”

“艾滋病吗？”英国闻言，望向眼前红白相间的狼藉景象，忽然感到莫名心虚，“别这样看着我，我明白——差劲的表率作用。但性爱中的某些坏习惯，实在太难克制，别否认你也喜欢。”

“我没有任何言外之音。”美国惊讶地挑了一下眉，“坏习惯保持了三百年，你竟然开始自省了，真教我意外。”

“我偶尔也有良知，”英国毫无说服力地答道，见美国怀疑地盯着他，后半句本已滚到嘴边的话终究咽了回去——“会在乎你。”

然而为了证明这半句未出之言的真实性，英国当夜紧急联络领事馆取消了回国行程，又用通知的口吻告诉美国自己要在纽约暂住下来，归期未定。美国没有询问原因，也并未表示欢迎或不欢迎，便平静地开始了与他像寻常情侣一样的同居生活——白天一起在落地窗边的懒人沙发上用zoom办公，午夜卡整点在亚马逊生鲜上抢食材（后期配送时间越来越难预约，美国还机智地写了一个代码，会在新名额放出时自动发出“叮”的一声）。居家令下达后，街头巷尾总算不再夜夜笙歌，政府却仍不放心，又在一周后宛如操心的家长般发布了“疫情期间性爱指南”，让市民暂停约会陌生人，也不要与分居两地的情侣见面——社交媒体上讨论说，除了想干室友的人，大家都很失望。“幸好我来得及时。”英国说。

与此同时，纽约的疫情已经像个再也捂不住的盖子，比起欧洲境况最坏的伦巴第和马德里大区也不遑多让。英国知道伦敦一定强不了多少，只是尚未在确诊数上充分显现出来——死亡率高得不正常，这意味着检测出的感染者只是冰山一角。“提升检测能力。”纽约州长说。越来越多的民主党要员这样说，对前期无所作为的联邦政府和疾控中心发出控诉。所有人都心知肚明，总统为了选情在蓄意淡化这场瘟疫，甚至阻挠各地的自救——有时州政府不得不避开他的耳目，才能正常运输医疗物资。

英国和美国都生病了，大比例民众干咳、发热、失去味觉和嗅觉的症状表现在了他们的身体上。美国不再抱怨他香水里的当归药味太苦，而且竟有兴致促狭地笑起来，慵懒地趴在沙发上指使他去厨房，拖着长腔说这是好事啊，你终于可以担负起做饭的责任了，反正我们现在尝不出味道。英国知道美国在避而不谈些什么——他能看到每天的新闻，医院的载尸车超负荷运转，养老院住户被死神集体带走，地铁夜间关闭消杀后平日在上面睡觉的流浪汉只能露宿街头，而他们作为荒谬地置身事外隔岸观火的意识体（虽然会受到更持久的伤害，但显然与普通人被迫面对近在咫尺的死亡不同），哪怕闲居在豪华公寓隔音良好的顶楼也可以隐约听见二十四小时不间断的救护车警笛声。漫长的历史中，英国见证过无数场杀人如麻的灾厄（而欧洲大陆那些从未停止在血泊中互相倾轧的国家比他见得更多），并为自己的肉身不老不死的优渥条件而负疚，近几世纪终于渐渐能安然处之。美国还太年轻，尚未学会这种必要的抽离，努力表现得事不关己却充满破绽，直到英国问他：“你害怕吗？”他才放弃掩饰似的闭上眼睛，诚实地点点头。

“比911的时候还害怕。比罗伯特・肯尼迪和马丁・路德・金死的时候还害怕。”美国的手指绞缠着他的睡衣袖子，黑暗中闪着幽光的发丝蹭在他的脖颈上，“起来，你压到我的头发了。”

“比内战和独立的时候呢？”英国漫不经心地问，没理会他的后半句话。

“那是不同的感觉。当初能看到未来，有个可以为之而死的理由。现在看不到了，没有了。”美国抿起嘴唇，又重复了一遍，“起来。”

“你的头发那么短，也能压到？”英国吻了他的耳侧一下。

“是你太近了。”美国微颤了颤，被吻的地方立即敏感地红了起来，“你压到过长头发的人吗？”

“秘密。”

英国知道美国正在经历自己上个世纪也曾经历过的、不可遏止的朽坏和衰落。这令他心怀怜爱，却又无法不生出一种阴暗的快感。我不服管教的孩子、敲骨吸髓的情人，你从我手中抢走的终究要偿还给命运——他在心底默不作声地叹息着。然后他不知为何忽而很想谈情说爱。他将柔似羽毛的吻落在美国的的眉心，接着是鼻梁、下颌、喉结、锁骨、乳尖、脐眼，直到美国痒得发出一阵无助的轻笑。那笑声中没有快乐，所以听来颇为怪诞不经，是内容与形式的失谐——他抬起手，果不其然摸到美国的眼眶是湿的，有几颗泪水从里面掉了下来。

“为什么哭？”他抱住他年少的情人。

“你不爱我。”情人眨眨眼，水汽氤氲的蓝色瞪着他，说出的话像电影里的台词。

“我爱你。”他也拿起了剧本。

“你喜欢纽约吗？”

“为什么执着于这个问题？”

“纽约是最近似我的城市。我认识的英国人都不喜欢，说太脏太乱，如同一个巨大的垃圾桶。”

“虽然不明白我的东西交给你后发生了什么，好吧，但我喜欢你这样的垃圾桶，在很多方面。”他笑了笑，凝视着美国在床头灯下昏昧的轮廓，改变了几天前的答案，“尤其喜欢时代广场站那条长长的换乘通道里、上班族们贴在顶梁上几步一行的打油诗……那里面有整个人生，让我觉得你长大了。”

“充满排泄物气味的时代广场站？你能忍受在那换乘？”美国皱眉，“你是说那个——‘Overslept / So tired / If late / Get fired’？”

“‘Why the pain? / Why bother? / Just go home / Do it again’，”英国补完，“很妙，道出了生存的本质，不是吗？就像蟑螂一样密密麻麻、庸庸碌碌的——你从什么时候起也变成了这样？”

“你明知故问，讽刺家。”美国有点不高兴，“如果只做个孩子能活得够好，我也不愿意长大。”

“我看你现在活得未必比孩提时代更好，”英国叹了一口气，“时间太可怕了，不论我们是否愿意都不会停下。”

英国幼年时听过一则罗马神话，讲人类最初由Cura（即“Care”）女神用河滩的泥土塑造而成，然后象征时间的朱庇特为其注入了灵魂，从此它的本质便包含三部分：Earth、Care、Time，意为死后归于尘土，活着操劳不止，而界定这一切的是时间。他们这些意识体的一生远长于人，但宿命大抵无差，同样是时间囚笼里的生死疲劳——他在情事后舒适昏沉的梦境中想起，美国曾是他的一个容器，用以接纳他自身无力承载的欲望与危机；后来是他的一个纪念品，镌刻着他最强烈的荣光和耻辱；而现在只是映照进帝国大厦顶端灯光的落地窗前渺茫的虚影——一个水月镜花的床伴，一个面目全非、最熟悉的陌生人，一个封印了永恒的青春概念却已不知不觉间青春不复的妖精。时间究竟改变了什么？

十天时间很快就过去了，整个城市逐渐弥漫上虚无的死寂。纽约从未这么静过，只有每晚七点能在楼群间听到一些仿似旧日的欢腾人声——口哨、欢呼、敲击餐具的杂响、不成调的乐器，向在这场瘟疫中坚持出门工作的“骨干工人”致敬。英国微笑着说，伦敦的阳台上有人表演莎士比亚，米兰的阳台在举办小型音乐会，纽约的阳台一定是全世界最没品位的阳台了。美国被嘲讽了也不恼怒，只是很乖地把头靠在他怀里，拿他的指节磨了磨牙，然后将刚从指尖上取下的血氧仪夹在他手上——失去味觉和嗅觉的一星期后，他们都有些呼吸不畅了。

月末春寒料峭，连降大雨，天光昏暗，闷雷甸甸，救护车的警笛却似能刺破雨幕，鞭打在厚厚的双层玻璃上。二十五日清晨，英国跟美国一起在电视上看到查尔斯王子确诊的消息，然而他还未及说话，美国就先开口道，如果中奖的是我们总统就好了。

英国笑了：“你等着吧，我看是迟早的事。”

美国也笑，赤着脚踩在地毯上，走到落地窗前，凝望着露台上刚开起的花和雨水中一片模糊的高线公园：“你瞧现在病毒压境，丧尸围城，像不像末日片的场景？”

“离末日还早呢，电影看多的小朋友。”

“如果真的到了末日，我们还会是这样吗？”

“什么？”

美国没再说下去，而是断断续续地咳嗽起来。英国给他倒了一杯蜂蜜红茶，然后拉着他坐在地毯上观赏起公园的雨景。疫情期间，这处由废弃铁路改造的别致休闲地因活动区域过于狭窄被政府暂时关闭了，所以已有多日空寂无人。英国很喜欢它的设计理念——不如说英国喜爱一切铁路——以往他来美国的公寓时，每天晚餐后都要和美国去那里散一会儿步。他闭上眼，错觉听到了雨点敲击在绿植掩映下的轨道上，就像两个世纪前刚有蒸汽火车时他带着美国一起去曼彻斯特旅行的路途上听过的凄凉声音。风雨如斯，鸣笛阵阵。公园里那座拾荒者的铜像也骤然活了过来，在黑烟缭绕的窗外、在美国好奇睁大的眼睛里，紧紧握住掌心中为数不多的铜板，佝偻着身子缓慢蹒跚而过。

两天以后，首相约翰逊也检测呈阳性，而且病症并不轻微。英国叹了一口气，合上笔记本电脑，对美国说，亲爱的，我不得不走了。

美国点了点头，打电话订了MASA的外卖，为他饯行。

“米其林三星也做外卖了？”英国有点惊讶。

“米其林三星也要求生。”美国不置可否，“Temaki Box，八百美金，一般人点不起。”

“没有味觉还吃这个，你实在太奢侈了。”

日本人的餐饮服务总是异常好，即使上门配送也无微不至。英国在精心摆放的食盒里拿起一个鲷鱼手卷，慢条斯理地咽下。

“上次吃到造型这么高档的寿司，还是在京都菊乃井。”他忽而被勾起了什么记忆似的，神色复杂地望着美国，“我对你说过吗？我前年冬天去日本旅行了一趟，从关西走到九州。然后在长崎，我想了你一整晚。”

“长崎？”美国陡然停下了毫不斯文的吃相。

“双重意义上。豪登斯堡玫瑰园的夜景，鸟居上孤寂的月亮，让我想起你。旁边的美军驻地和那一段所有人都耳熟能详的灾难史，也让我想起你——一个城市能承受多少灾难？恐怕你在缔造时不会在乎，因为这都是别人的事。就是在那一刻，我真切感受到我曾经连一个冻僵的乞丐也要救活、举枪对着我都会泣不成声的小孩早就变成了不认识的样子。”

“心狠手辣？强取豪夺？”美国的嗓音带上了些微不耐烦，“比起过去的你呢？”

“难以衡量。但我在做决定前总会更加慎重。”

“这可不见得——时间快到了。出发之前，也许你的眼睛该多看看我，而不是日本。”

“我始终在看着你。”

这个话题渐渐导向一场不欢而散。美国沉默片刻，起身穿上外套，把车钥匙塞进口袋里，示意他跟上。半小时后，他们的车子已经开到了夜幕下的麦迪逊大道上。以往人流不绝的潮牌门店都上了锁，橱窗里却仍亮着灯，呈现出一种恐怖怪异的荒芜感。一个戴口罩的警察在街边矗立着，为这幅画面点缀上唯一的活气——英国蓦地想起NYPD的确诊病例刚刚达到了上千名。

“记得吗？我跟你在这里打过一场。”美国却在想别的事。

“当然记得。”

“当时你赢了，我希望这座城毁掉，然后就烧起了大火。”

“听着，那也不是我愿意看到的。”

由于记忆的数量超过了负载，意识体有时比人类更加健忘。英国发现短短两周的软性封锁就已使他淡忘了纽约原本车水马龙的样子。在不近不远的年岁里，他隐约看见自己和美国坐着黄色出租车，到克里斯托弗街的酒吧玩得通宵达旦，然后临回家前在破晓时分的地铁站旁，他已醉得站不稳，却掏出几张纸币给搀扶着他的美国买了一个蛋筒冰激凌。冰激凌叫特基拉日出，原本是一款鸡尾酒的名字，泛着浓郁的橙红色泽，在他眼前和二百多年前的那场大火朦胧地重合在了一起。

那都是什么时候的事了？那时美国在他心中还像小说里迷惘不安的少年霍尔顿一样，会在中央公园询问陌生的过路者：湖上的野鸭子去哪里了？它们能不能活过冬天？美国身后是公园门口令时代生出错乱感的马车、百老汇大道和第五大道间商铺林立的六十街、更远处的喷泉广场后一家很大的摩根大通银行、贩卖着年轻人新奇点子的MOMA纪念品商店……那是一种物质文明辉煌烂熟过后的腐败之美。街头巷尾留下的老旧设施、锈痕、垃圾都像是一个世纪的金钱的历史，仿佛与那个流浪猫似的眼波清澈、神情执拗的脆弱孩子没有任何关系，却又早就深深刻进了他的骨头里。

这就是他们的命运。

车子停在了航站楼门口。他俯下身拥抱了美国。

“这该死的一切到底还要持续多久？”美国孩子气地嘟着唇自言自语。

“统计模型说，也许一个月，也许三个月，也许半年，也许更久，取决于人们的行为。”

“我受够了。”

“如果撑不下去就联系我，然后你会发现不是你一个人受够了。”英国微笑了一下。

一个穿荧光绿马甲的交警向他们走来，打着手势告诫他们这里不让停车。美国推了推他，显然不打算找正确的地方停车然后下去送他。他迈出车门，拿出后备箱中的行李，站在空荡荡的出发大厅前注视着搖下的车窗后美国的蓝眼睛。

“每当我烦透了生活，”他再度说起电影台词，“只要想到你还在世界上的什么地方，就会觉得一切还可以忍耐。”

“嗯？”

“我希望你也是。”

“嗯。”

美国带着鼻音点头，眨了眨眼睛。他挥挥手。车窗摇上了。他想，事情总会好起来，这只是他们几千万次离别中的一次。

fin.


End file.
